


And now you're not here

by Eleanor_Bennet (Eleonor_Bennet)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonor_Bennet/pseuds/Eleanor_Bennet
Summary: A little, little drabble about something that came to my mind after s4 finale.S P O I L E RSo if you haven't watched it yet, please don't read it.





	And now you're not here

 

It all started casually. 

One day, her mind was - as always, lately - stuck on that moment, on that balcony, and her mouth couldn't speak a word about it. 

So, she took a blank paper.

She didn't know why she felt that urge. Never in her life she had a secret diary - not even during her teenage days- nor ever felt the need of writing down her thoughts. But still, now it seemed to be the right thing to do. 

She wrote. 

Sometimes just words. Sometimes small quotes. Other times, she wrote down whatever came to her mind. 

It slowly became a routine. Whenever she closed a case, or when she walked Trixie to school, or when she went out with the girls... Whatever she did, she wrote. 

Those blank pages anchored her to the present. Prevented her to go back to a few months earlier. Kept her from falling into a darkness she still wasn't ready to face. Helped her not feeling defeated in front of the reality of her life: her heart was destined to stay broken. 

Chloe knew who she was addressing those words to. Even if she never wrote down that name, it was hidden between her every line. 

 "Dan took me the worst coffee ever, today. But I appreciated the effort..." 

  _"I miss your caramel latte and your constant offer of making it better with whiskey"_

 "Gosh, I'm going crazy with the latest case!" 

  _"I miss your point of view."_

 "Movie night with the Tribe. Linda was so anxious about Charlie being alone with Amenadiel, that she never shut up... Honestly couldn't focus on the story." 

  _"Someone sacrificed in the movie, and I just couldn't handle it."_  

 "Trix is going through that phase of her life... Often brooding." 

  _"We miss you a lot."_

  _I miss you a lot..._

  _"Please, come back to us. To me."_

 She wrote. And wrote. And wrote. Hoping someday the Devil would read her words. Daring to hope she'll one day be able to say everything to him in person. 

One day... Maybe. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Netflix, Writers and Actors for this amazing season.  
> Thank you, Lucifans, for having me during all this year and during my night watch ;)  
> Special thanks to LadiesOfLucifer. Amy, you're a true friend.
> 
> Title inspired by the song "Someone you loved" by Lewis Capaldi.   
> A true obsession, lately.


End file.
